Trigêmeos
by ThalicoSeddiefan
Summary: Sam teve trigêmeos Freddie esta bem na faculdade, suas vidas não poderiam estar mais perfeitas, só que Freddie pisa feio na bola e estraga tudo, Sam vai embora levando duas crianças e deixa a pequena Alex com Freddie onze anos depois ela volta.


Era uma noite sem estrelas e nem lua, a garota de cachos loiros andava sozinha pela rua escura, seus belos olhos azuis eram agora molhados de lagrimas que caiam pesadas no chão em seus braços havia uma linda criança, de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis com traços que lembravam demais a mulher que a carregava, a criança se aconchegou no colo da menina o que a fez com que ela chorasse mais, o bebê uma linda menina, tinha uma gêmea que agora deveria estar dormindo na casa da garota loira, o pensamento perturbou a menina, separar os três, pois havia um garoto também, a deixava inconsolável. Separar seus trigêmeos.

A garota avistou um prédio conhecido, Bushwell Plaza, o medo inundou sua mente, mais ela entrou silenciosamente pela porta e vidro e subiu as escadas devagar ela parou enfrente ao apartamento 8-C olhou para a porta uma ultima vez e limpou uma lagrima que escorria pelo rosto devagar. E após um tempo se virou para seu maior medo o apartamento 8-D, ajoelhou-se devagar, hesitou por um momento e depois chorou em silencio, isso de alguma forma acordou o bebê em seu colo, que o fitou curiosa, seu choro aumentou muito.

- Eu te amo muito Alexandra, nunca se esqueça disso, meu bem!- falou soluçando a mulher loira.

- Quando você crescer seu pai vai te contar o motivo de tudo isso, se bem que acho que ele também não ira entender, mais isso é o melhor para vocês dois. Nunca se esqueça que eu te amo. – chorava a garota.

Ela pegou o bebê no colo mais uma vez, o abraçou fortemente e beijou o alto de sua cabeça e a colocou delicadamente no tapete. Pois a mão no bolso e tirou uma carta que dizia "Para Freddie" ela a pois ao lado da menininha. A mulher se levantou devagar chorando e apertou a campainha relutante e saiu correndo olhando para traz para ver uma ultima vez a criança que agora chorava, e então continuou a correr.

Quando a menina já havia deixado o prédio, uma rapaz moreno de olhos castanhos escuros com quase a mesma idade da garota abriu a porta relutante, pois era mais de 03:00 da manhã, ele usava um roupão azul.

- Quem...?- ele parou quando viu a bebezinha chorando- Alex?- perguntou o menino se abaixando e pegando o bebê.

-Sam?- perguntou o menino mais alto- Cadê sua mãe... - então ele viu a carta se abaixou e leu, quando terminou estava com lagrimas nos olhos- Sammy se foi?

-Vamos filha – disse ele chorando e entrando no apartamento.

- Freddie! O que foi querido? – perguntou a mãe do rapaz entrando na sala. Então notou a neta mais nova no colo dele.

- O que aconteceu?- perguntou a mulher.

- Ela nos deixou mãe! Ela me deu Alex e ficou com Jaz e Aly!

!ONZE ANOS DEPOIS!

- Mais pai!- pediu a garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis.

- O que filha?- falou o homem moreno.

- Eu não quero ir!- falou a garota de aproximadamente doze anos.

- Alex a escola é muito importante!- tentou o homem.

- Eu não vou ir!- disse a menina cruzando os braços.

- Alexandra Mary Benson entre neste carro agora- bradou o moreno cruzando os braços com força.

- Eu te odeio!- gritou a garota, mais entrou no carro conversível.

O homem entrou no carro sem dizer mais nada. A viagem durava pouco, pois o prédio que moravam era a só três quadras da escola.

A garota rapidamente se entretêm com o radio:

"_E as noticias são, o grande empresário e chefe das empresas pêrapood __Freddie Benson assinou um novo contrato de compra, desta vez com a Bélgica." _Informou o locutor, fazendo a menina rir e olhar para o pai desconfiada.

- Serio papai? Bélgica?- perguntou Alex sorrindo travesso o homem apenas acenou com a cabeça sorrindo também.

"_E informamos também a inauguração do novo restaurante da famosa chefe Sam Puckett, hoje"_

Esta informação fez o homem parar bruscamente o carro.

- O que foi pai?- perguntou Alex preocupada.

-O que ele disse?- Freddie apontou para o radio tremendo.

- Que hoje é inauguração do restaurante de uma Sam alguma coisa. Por que este alvoroço pai?- Preocupou- se a menina.

- Nada bebê- mais ele ainda estava duro no votante e sua mente estava com certeza em outro lugar.

Então o carro vermelho conversível parou enfrente a escola.

-Tchau pai- falou Alex saindo do carro e acenando.

- Adeus querida!- gritou Freddie dando partida no carro. Seu ultimo pensamento antes de virar a esquina foi "Ela não pode estar de volta, pode?" e o carro desapareceu da vista de Alex.

A garota foi entrando na escola pensando o porquê seu pai havia agido estranho esta manhã. Ela vestia uma camisa branca simples e camiseta xadrez por cima, uma calça pescador e um All Star velho e a mochila pendurada só de um lado, uma típica moleca. Ninguém nem ao menos pensava que ela era a grande herdeira da Pêrapood Incs.

Ela entrou em sua sala de aula. E se sentou na cadeira do fundo.

- Ei Alex!-cumprimentou-a alguém.

Ela se virou. Seu sorriso desapareceu.

- Catilin- ela cumprimentou a garota.

- E as coisas?- perguntou ela sorrindo cruel.

- Não é da sua conta- respondeu Alex.

- E sua mamãe?- a ruiva, Catilin, que se sentou à mesa de Alex.

-Já disse que não te interessa!- gritou Alex esmagando os dedos.

Então a professora de estudos sociais entrou, a senhora Abnormal.

- Sentem-se meninos! Srta Benson não bata em Jeniffer!- Gritou a mulher de idade avançada, e todos os alunos obedeceram, Alex não relaxou quando a garota saiu de cima de sua carteira.

- Devo comunicar a vocês que terão novos colegas de classe, o gêmeos Puckett- falou a mulher com cara seria o comunicado foi seguido de inúmeros sussurros- Sim, os filhos da chef Puckett.

- E também queremos que sejam muito gentis com eles- disse a Senhora Abnormal olhando diretamente para Alex- Sim Alex estou falando com você. – muitos riram de Alex mais ela não ligou.

-Bem aqui estão eles- sorriu à velha- Alyson e Jason Puckett.

A primeira a entrar foi à menina, Alyson, ela era loira com os cabelos cacheados e longos, belos olhos castanhos escuros, ela se vestia como uma princesa de vestido rosa claro e babados brancos das pontas, sapatos de salto alto e uma delicada flor nos cabelos, um típico visual de patricinha. Logo em seguida entrou um rapaz, Jason, ele tinha cabelos castanhos claros e olhos azuis muito parecidos com os de Alex, era um típico bad boy de jaqueta preta de couro, camisa branca por baixo, calça jeans surrada, e um All Star. Mais o que a mais a surpreendeu foi à sensação que ela já os conhecia, e também a semelhança física dela com a menina, Alyson, ou de seu pai com o garoto, Jason.

- Alyson, querida por que não se senta ao lado de nossa Alexandra- A mulher apontou para a cadeira vazia ao lado de Alex. Que foi logo ocupada pela menina sorridente- E você Jason sente-se ali entre Mike e Vivienne- o rapaz se sentou no local indicado, bem na primeira fileira a vista da professora.

Então a aula prosseguiu calmamente. Após 50mim o sino tocou, os alunos foram se levantando calmamente.

-Srta. Benson, espere um minuto- pediu a velha mal-humorada.

Alex que já estava na porta voltou e ficou enfrente a mulher de braços cruzados.

-Sim?- pediu Alex com carinha de anjo.

-Como sabe você precisa de nota em minha aula- Alex fingiu surpresa- Eu já conversei com o diretor, então você foi designada para ser a guia dos Puckett em nossa escola.

-Mas...- a garota disse.

- Nada de mas moça, se aprece!- a velha resmungou.

Na hora do intervalo Alex procurou os Puckett por todo o pátio, até encontrá-los juntos lanchando sozinhos embaixo de uma árvore grande um pouco afastados das outras crianças.

-Olá eu sou Alex- disse ela chegando perto deles, com um sorriso falso, se sentando perto de Alyson.

-Alyson! Mais pode me chamar de Aly- sorria a loirinha.

-Jaz- apresentou o rapaz, não mostrando alteração no comportamento relaxado. Ele rapidamente tirou duas garrafas de refrigerante de sua sacola de papel e entregou uma a sua irmã.

- Quer um gole?- perguntou Alyson a Alex sorrindo.

- Não, eu tenho a minha- Alex tirou seu próprio refrigerante da sacola.

De repente Jason cuspiu todo o refrigerante no rosto de Alyson.

-Jaz!- Gritou Aly limpando o refrigerante do rosto.

-É _Diet.!_-gritou o menino em sua defesa.

- Não, não é- falou Alyson tomando um gole do refrigerante do irmão.

Desta vez ela cuspiu o refrigerante no rosto do irmão. Alex agora ria de verdade.

- Eu disse!- gritou Jason fazendo Alex gargalhar.

-Quer Bolo-gordo?-perguntou Aly a Alex novamente.

-Vocês comem isso?-Alex perguntou agora surpresa.

-Sim, por quê?- Jason perguntou dando uma mordida no bolo rosa fofo.

-Ué, vocês não são filhos de uma chef famosa.

- Isso quer disser que nos deveríamos ter uma alimentação balanceada? Bem, nos não temos- Jason falou mostrando o bolo.

-Bem então querem bacon e presunto ou costela?- sorria Alex tirando as carnes da sacola.

- Eu quero sim, valeu- Jason disse pegando uma costela.

-Não obrigada eu tenho o meu- falou Aly tirando um pouco de Frango Frito de sua sacola.

Alex, Jason e Aly ficaram conversando durante todo o intervalo e nas aulas, nos dias e nas semanas que se seguiram. Isso fez com que eles se tornasse grandes amigos.

Alex e Jason tinham muitas coisas em comum como o gosto de musicas de rock e filmes sangrentos e mesmo sendo assim eram meios nerds. Alex e Aly eram completamente opostas, a bad girl e a patricinha, e isso fez com que elas fossem ainda mais próximas.

Uma coisa que eles descobriram esquisita era que os três nasceram no mesmo dia no mesmo hospital e com poucos minutos de diferença.


End file.
